La famille c'est sacré
by Gentiane94
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Boucle D'Or Gamegie, fille de Sam Gamegie, se marie avec Faramir Touque, fils de Peregrin Touque. Toute la Comté ou presque est invité, mais les ennuis s'accumulent et le père du marié a disparu...


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un petit OS qui fait suite à un défi lancé par Peaseblossom. J'avoue avoir refait un arbre généalogique COMPLET de tous les hobbits de la Comté pour savoir comment j'allais tourner tout ça et que ça a été un peu prise de tête parfois (allez juste lire l'article Wikipédia sur eux, vous comprendrez ^^), mais j'en suis venue à bout !Pour situer dans le temps, l'OS se passe bien après la fin du 3è tome/film, à l'occasion du mariage des enfants de Sam et Pippin.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers a été créé par Tolkien et les films par Peter Jackson, seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Défi **: Univers = Le Seigneur des Anneaux, personnages obligatoires = Merry et Pippin, le proverbe = La Famille c'est sacré.

**Remerciements** : Peaseblossom, qui me donne des idées, me corrige avec grande patience (cane/canne, ce n'est effectivement pas pareil, mais j'étais fatiguée !) et me fait mourir de rire avec ses commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Sam, est-ce que tu as vu Pippin ? Je le cherche depuis un bon quart d'heure. L'oncle Ferdinand va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et si nous ne sommes pas là pour l'accueillir, on risque de revivre la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance !<p>

- Non, désolé Merry, j'essaye de trouver Rose, sa fille est au bord de la crise de nerfs, ses trois frères sont arrivés et n'ont pas de places prévues et... Primrose ! Ne touche pas aux feux d'artifices, tu vas te faire mal !

- Laisse tomber, je vais demander à la cousine Primavera Bophin.

Merry repartit en courant vers l'entrée de la place d'Hobbitebourg. Depuis ce matin, l'agitation était partout dans la Comté : aujourd'hui, Boucle d'Or Gamegie, fille de Samsagace Gamegie et de Rose Chaumine épousait Faramir Touque, fils de Peregrin Touque et de Diamond du Long Cleeve. Les deux familles devaient donc se rassembler pour l'occasion.

Sauf que voilà, rassembler ces deux familles signifiait presque rassembler toute la Comté, et le nombre d'invitations à écrire avait été si important que Merry avait encore mal à la main. Mais ce n'était rien face à la crise quasi Terre-du-milieu-aire qu'avaient dû gérer Rose, Diamond et sa propre femme Estella Bolger face à la constitution du plan de table. Et depuis ce matin, une agitation sans nom régnait dans tout le village, chacun cherchait ses amis, oncles, nièces et autres cousins parmi les invités. Merry, lui, faisait face à une véritable tragédie : Pippin, autrement dit le principal organisateur, avait disparu, et les problèmes s'accumulaient de minutes en minutes.

« Merry ! As-tu vu Fredegar?

- Non ma chérie, je sais juste que ton frère devait allait chercher Duda et Dudon Sacquet, mais s'ils étaient avec Falcon Boulot-Sacquet, ça a pu prendre du temps pour descendre le vieux croulant de son fauteuil...

- Préviens-moi si tu le vois arriver ! Au fait, ta mère veut que tu m'envoies quelqu'un pour garder les enfants de Sam, elle ne s'en sort pas toute seule. »

Merry posa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme et repartit en courant. Il arriva sous le grand chapiteau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Robin, Tolman et Bilbo Gamegie avaient trouvé de vieux cerceaux et s'amusaient à les faire tourner autour de sa mère, Esmeralda Brandebouc, qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Ruby tout en essayant de calmer les enfants.

« Meriadoc, est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas M'man, je vais chercher Marguerite et Tolman Chaumine, ils vont t'aider à surveiller leurs neveux et nièces. Mais demande à Elanor de t'aider, elle est peut-être disponible

- Non, elle s'occupe déjà d'Hamfast et Daisy. »

L'aînée des enfants Gamegie arrivait en effet, tenant son petit frère et sa petite sœur par la main.

« Elanor, est-ce que tu as vu le père de ton futur beau-frère ? Je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Non, désolée. En revanche, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai ! Mon frère Frodon m'a dit qu'il avait vu les Sacquet de Besace sur la route du Vieux Saule.

- Nom d'un orque à trois cornes ! »

Merry repartit au galop. Il ne se souvenait pas que Pippin ait invité les Sacquet de Besace, mais ceux-ci ne perdaient jamais une occasion de venir mettre la pagaille. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le père du marié, et vite !

Il arriva hors d'haleine à la maison des Touques. Faramir faisait les cent pas devant, l'air inquiet, entouré de Wilcome, Bowman et Carl Chaumine, les frères de Rose.

« Oncle Merry ! Est-ce que tu as vu maman ? C'est elle qui doit donner les alliances à Merry Gamegie...

- Je crois que Boucle d'Or a eu un problème avec sa robe, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit allée aider Rose à le résoudre. Wilcome, Bowman, Carl, est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un grand service ?

- Ça dépend de l'intitulé, lui répondit Wilcome avec un froncement de sourcils méfiant.

- Et si je vous disais qu'il s'agit d'empêcher les Sacquets de Besace de venir mettre le nez dans les préparatifs du mariage, est-ce que cela vous inspirerait ? »

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage des trois frères : en effet, connus pour avoir pris la relève de Merry et Pippin pour ce qui était de mettre la pagaille, ils étaient les plus qualifiés pour cette dangereuse mission. Ils partirent tous les trois en complotant, tandis que Faramir courait vers la demeure des Gamegie où Rose et Boucle d'Or étaient aux prises avec la robe. Merry sourit brièvement, mais son esprit fut soudain accaparé par la vision de l'oncle Wilcome brandissant sa canne et réclamant qu'on lui trouve un siège au premier rang, car il se devait d'être au plus près de sa petite-nièce pour le jour de son mariage...

Merry maudit Pippin pour la trois cent cinquante-sixième fois de la matinée. Ce maudit hobbit mariait son fils, et seuls les Valaars devaient savoir où il pouvait bien se cacher. Ravalant ses remarques, il offrit un grand sourire à l'oncle Wilcome et saisit le vieil hobbit sous le bras pour l'amener jusqu'au chapiteau. Heureusement, les sœurs de Pippin étaient là, et elles prirent sur elle de prévenir tous ses caprices. Merry leur offrit un regard reconnaissant, et il repartit en direction du domaine du Père Magotte.

Il n'y avait que là qu'il avait pu se réfugier, c'était le dernier endroit que Merry n'avait pas encore fouillé.

« Pippin ! PIPPIN ! »

Seuls les rires et l'agitation d'Hobbitebourg étaient audibles. Merry continua d'avancer jusqu'au grand arbre qui bordait l'entrée du village. Soudain, il entendit renifler. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et aperçut le grand buisson dans lequel Pippin et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour monter leurs aventures quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et d'un seul coup, un événement lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois que Pippin disparaissait et qu'il le retrouvait derrière ce buisson. Merry se traita intérieurement de tous les noms d'orques qu'il connaissait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le reniflement et découvrit exactement ce qu'il craignait : Pippin était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la respiration haletante.

Merry s'agenouilla et prit son camarade dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos, pour ne pas l'effrayer et tentant de calmer sa crise d'angoisse.

« Je suis désolé Pippin, j'avais complètement oublié, excuse-moi...

- De... de quoi est-ce que tu... parles ?

- Je te traites de tous les noms depuis vingt bonnes minutes car je pensais que tu t'étais enfui pour échapper à l'organisation du mariage.

- Je... j'étais en train d'aider... Estella et Diamond avec le plan de table quand... la cousine Primavera m'a appelé dehors et... je suis sorti... sur la place... et là... je... »

La respiration de Pippin s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Merry resserra son étreinte autour de son ami. Il attendit quelques instants que le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre sa poitrine retrouvât un rythme acceptable.

« Je comprends Pippin, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais simplement oublié ton agoraphobie. C'était une mauvaise idée de réunir autant de monde pour le mariage, nous aurions dû y penser avant et faire une cérémonie simple, avec juste la famille proche de Boucle d'Or et la tienne...

- Mais...je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit... je tiens quand même à te rappeler que Sam et Rose ont eu onze enfants en plus de Boucle d'Or... et puis, je tenais à être là pour voir la tête du vieux Falcon en voyant la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de ma mère... »

Merry éclata de rire. Son ami avait retrouvé le sens de l'humour, signe qu'il allait déjà mieux. Il l'aida à se relever et ils prirent tranquillement la route du village tous les deux. Pippin avait l'air un peu tendu, mais Merry lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et voulut lui proposer de s'occuper des enfants de Sam avec Marguerite Gamegie en attendant la cérémonie. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps

« Peregrin Touque ! Meriadoc Brandebouc ! »

- Oulà, ça sent les ennuis, grimaça Pippin.

- Sales petits garnements, vous ne valez pas mieux que le croisement entre un huruk-haï et un Haradrim, ça fait près de quatre minutes que je vous attends ! »

Merry se mordit fortement la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire, d'autant qu'à ses côtés, Pippin ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, ayant visiblement eut la même idée que lui de tenter d'imaginer ce croisement et étant sur le point de partir dans un de ses fameux fou-rires.

« Oncle Ferdinand, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, laissez-moi donc vous aider, fit Merry en s'avançant vers le vieil hobbit.

- Je peux encore me déplacer tout seul, jeune dégénéré, je n'ai pas encore l'âge de cet énergumène de Bilbon ! Dis-moi plutôt où je dois poser mon fessier, sinon mes kilos de gras iront directement sur tes genoux. »

Cet échange eut raison des derniers remparts de Pippin qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Merry sourit à la vue de son ami retrouvé et s'approcha de son épouse pour vérifier la place qui avait été attribuée à l'oncle Ferdinand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous les invités finirent par arriver sains et saufs et par trouver une place leur convenant. Les Sacquets de Besace, retardés par le trio des frères Gamegie durent bien rester debout au fond et l'oncle Ferdinand s'était évidemment disputé avec Églantine Touque et Esméralda Brandebouc au sujet de leurs abrutis de fils (et pour une histoire capillaire), mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde semblait ravi et la cérémonie se déroula sans encombre.

Pippin se leva et s'avança sur l'estrade, afin de prononcer le mot d'accueil qui devait introduire le banquet du mariage. Quand il se tourna vers la foule massée, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Puis il croisa le regard de Merry et de Sam, et il se souvint de ce que ses amis lui avaient dit quelques instants auparavant : tu connais chaque personne dans cette salle Pippin, ce sont tous des membres de ta famille, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux.

Pippin promena alors son regard dans cette salle pleine. Bilbo, Daisy, Elanor, Frodon, Hamfast, Merry, Pippin, Primrose, Robin, Rose, Ruby, Tolman et Boucle d'Or Gamegie, les enfants de Sam et Rose étaient assis au deuxième rang avec leurs parents. Sa mère, celle de Merry. Les cousins Sacquets. L'oncle Ferdinand. La sœur de Sam, Marguerite, les frères de Rose, son oncle Wilcome. Ses sœurs, sa femme Diamond, Merry et Estella, et tous les autres, des cousins, des oncles et des tantes, des nièces, de vieux amis... Il connaissait toutes ses personnes. Il était peut-être d'ailleurs le seul à toutes les connaître et à savoir parfaitement comment elles se rattachaient les unes aux autres, ayant dû faire l'arbre généalogique intégral pour le mariage.

Après tout, Merry et Sam avaient raison : ce n'était pas qu'une foule qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était une famille, _sa _famille, _leur_ famille. Il eut un regard attendri pour son fils qui serrait la main de sa toute nouvelle épouse en attendant qu'il commençât.

Pippin raffermit sa prise sur les feuilles, se racla la gorge et commença son discours.

« Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais en rappeler une dont on ne se souvient souvent pas suffisamment. Je dois à deux amis de me l'avoir remémorée. La famille, c'est sacré. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<p> 


End file.
